


Undercover Fiance

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Kort met when Tony was considering career options after RMA. First, they met when Tony was referred to a recruiter. Then they became friends. When Wendy left him at the altar, Kort was the one he called. They'd never considered getting married until now.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort
Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699240
Comments: 28
Kudos: 176
Collections: 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang





	1. The Background

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banbury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/gifts).



> This is for the reverse bang on [lj](https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/95911.html).
> 
> The art I picked was:  
> 
> 
> It was done by the amazing [Banbury. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury/works?fandom_id=951)
> 
> Her art post is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297748).
> 
> Big thanks to [jane_x80](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80) for betaing. I updated it after they betaed, so any mistakes are mine.

Tony couldn’t believe that he was actually doing this. Even his father had been shocked when Tony decided to join the Navy instead of going to Ohio State University. Actually, his father had been downright pissed. 

He’d wanted Tony to follow in his footsteps and go into business, but even if Tony had gone to Ohio State he wouldn’t have been a business major. Tony had expected to go for a Physical Education Degree or something of a similar nature that would go along with his athletic prowess. He knew that if he wasn’t going into business like his father, never his dad, wanted; he’d need to have a plan to pay for everything himself. There was no way his cheapskate father would cover schooling he didn’t approve of.

He’d already received the letter that stated he had a full ride football and basketball scholarship to Ohio State when he was forced to talk to the college advisor at RMA. It was a requirement of all students, part of the way RMA made sure its reputation for getting into good schools after graduation lasted. Tony had known that he would have to do it eventually, but he’d thought it was just a formality and that he’d go in with his Ohio State scholarship and that would be that. 

After all, the entire school knew he wasn’t fit to be Honor Corps material, so what other option did he have? He was shocked when the advisor insisted on helping him explore his other options instead of just telling him good job and sending him on his way. They brought an actual Navy recruiter in to talk to him. Apparently, the Navy was doing a new program that would do wonderful things for his career. 

Normally, he wouldn’t be swayed by a fast talking recruiter as he had plenty of experience with con artists thanks to his father. He’d learned how to see through them at a young age, but there was something different about the young blue eyed recruiter he was talking to, right now. Maybe it was the way he let Tony in on a secret. Maybe it was the way the guy filled out the uniform. Tony wasn’t sure, but he had a feeling that there was more going on that the guy wasn’t saying and he couldn’t help being intrigued. 

On top of that, the guy hadn’t tried to snow him. There had been no promises about what he would do. Only some startling truthful statements about how horrible boot camp would be, especially if he made it into the special program.

Now, it was the first day of basic and Tony was fluctuating between looking forward to it and dreading how horrible it really would be. After being processed, which took way longer than Tony expected, they were all wearing their uniforms and all items not allowed at boot camp had been boxed up and shipped home. They were finally shown their bunks, but if they thought they would be allowed to sleep they were wrong. They continued to be shown what would be expected of them regardless of how much or little sleep they’d gotten as they were instructed to eat, get hair cuts, and followed various other orders to complete the initial processing.

This was not a short process and they were soon being expected to complete physical training despite being absolutely exhausted. Tony blinked as he caught sight of the blue eyed recruiter watching them. Why was he here? Wasn’t he just a recruiter? Why would he be watching them train if his job ended at recruitment?

He couldn’t really think about it, though, as any sign of not focusing on the physical training only garnered punishment. He knew that from RMA and had zero desire to experience it at boot camp, which was sure to have worse punishment than anything RMA had come up with. Still he couldn’t help being aware of the recruiter hanging around. There’d been no mention of that when they talked. 

Tony hadn’t really bothered to remember the recruiter’s name. He wasn’t even sure if the guy had introduced himself, but with the suspicious behavior, Tony’s natural curiosity piqued and he couldn’t help wanting to know more about the guy and why he was watching them. 

When they were finally allowed to sleep, despite being exhausted down to the bone, Tony continued to run on the adrenaline of a new place and worked his charm. He got to know all the major players, drawing attention to himself, which meant he’d have to perform even better to impress them all. However, it would also prevent someone from shipping him off to the middle of nowhere. 

Once he felt he had a good start on getting to know the right people, he crawled into his bed in the barracks. The next morning came super early, but he knew he couldn’t protest it. His father had taught him a long time ago that this was just the price you had to pay to succeed and he would succeed at this.

It took a couple of weeks of working his ass off in basic and working his contacts at night before he got the name of the recruiter that kept watching him and the other trainees. Apparently, the program he’d heard about was actually being run by Trent Kort, the guy who convinced him to join the Navy. That intrigued Tony even more and he dug deeper into Trent Kort and his background.

He wanted to know everything he could about this guy. The more he learned, the more impressed he became. This was someone who really knew what he wanted and went after it. Tony would have loved to work with him longer, but a training accident resulted in Tony breaking his leg in such a way that his Navy career was doomed. 

He didn’t blame anyone for what happened. It could have happened to anyone really. It was just his bad luck to not be able to get out of the way of the vehicle in time. 

One broken leg later and Tony had finally been released from the hospital. He stared out across the deserted beach that was outside the Recruit Training Command, which he’d already been escorted out of. This would be the last time he wore his dress blues. He’d already been officially discharged due to his broken leg and would no longer be in the Navy, so he would have no reason to wear the dress blues anymore.

He actually wished he could stay. He wouldn’t have thought that he would enjoy being in the Navy quite as much as he did. He couldn’t say he’d gotten to experience a lot of it as he hadn’t even made it out of basic, but it was still something he’d found himself enjoying despite the horror stories that were generally told about boot camp. 

Normally, that would have been the end of his contact with Kort. He was no longer in the Navy, so he didn’t qualify for the special program and Kort couldn’t exactly recruit him again for something else related to that. However, Tony found himself asking Kort for his contact information and staying in touch with him as he tried to figure out what to do with his life now.

Actually, Kort was a big help with that too. He’d recognized Tony’s desire to protect and serve and helped point him in the direction of a degree that would let him get into law enforcement which didn’t have as strict of requirements as the Navy did. That was probably when Tony started falling for him, but he wouldn’t realize it until much later.

He met a ton of new friends at Ohio State University as he worked his way through a physical education degree, surprisingly similar to what he would have been doing if he hadn’t chosen to join the Navy when he left RMA. He couldn’t help wondering why Kort was helping him out so much. They hadn’t really had much time to become friends before Tony had been discharged. Yet, the guy was happy to continue talking with Tony on a regular basis, including informing him when the special program got cancelled and Kort went back to being a CIA agent full time. 

While Tony joined a fraternity, Kort flitted about the world on CIA missions. Tony rarely knew where exactly he was at any given time, but the emails and letters always seemed to reach him. Sometimes he’d get a hint of where Kort had been, though never where he was unless he was actually at home. 

Tony wasn’t sure if it was due to boot camp or Kort, but he didn’t have the same desire to drink himself to death that most of the other students seemed to have. It made it quite interesting given that most of the people in his classes were the classic jocks. Tony would write to Kort about them sometimes and his witty responses never failed to amuse Tony. He had a feeling that Kort had run into more than one muscle bound meat head in his time.

Even though he didn’t consume crazy amounts of alcohol, there were still plenty of girls on campus that seemed determined to throw themselves at him. His fraternity brothers even gave him the nickname sex machine for it. He never took them up on their offers though unless it was for an occasional one night stand simply to relieve his urges. He knew that had everything to do with Kort or Trent as he’d taken to calling him in his head. 

For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to use Trent’s name whenever he talked with Kort. He always used the more formal Kort. Maybe it was because he was afraid to jinx it. Or he was afraid that if he called Kort by the more informal Trent that it would be harder to keep his feelings hidden.

Regardless, he graduated with his degree and soon found himself working for the Peoria Police Department. He was doing ok there, but something felt off. One night, he was on the phone with Kort about it and the next thing he knew Kort had sent him some information and suggested he see about getting a transfer to Philadelphia before things got too hot at Peoria. 

He took Kort’s suggestion and moved to Philadelphia. He would likely always take Kort’s suggestion unless it was clearly detrimental to his health and even then he would still consider it. He couldn’t help it. Even though he’d been forced to leave the Navy, Tony had no regrets about any of the actions he’d taken at Kort’s suggestion.

Unlike Peoria, leaving Philly wasn’t really his choice. He would have been quite happy to continue working there, but some of the guys had found out about his friendship with Kort and all of a sudden there were a ton of rumors going around that he was gay. There was absolutely nothing beyond friendship going on between him and Kort, but nobody cared about the truth.

Tony knew exactly when the rumors had started and why, but that didn’t mean he was going to put up with them. Kort had gotten off of a mission earlier than expected and gained a promotion at the same time, so he’d driven up on his motorcycle to pick Tony up and celebrate. The fact that Tony had calmly accepted the second helmet and gotten on behind Kort had riled up a bunch of the more aggressive cops who thought it was a gay move and the teasing had turned from acceptable to cruel quickly. 

Tony couldn’t help wishing that there was more than friendship going on, but the friendship they had was more than he’d had with anyone else and he wasn’t willing to chance losing that. So every time he met up with Kort, he shoved his feelings down to make sure no hint of them would appear in his expression or behavior. Kort had quickly become his best friend as the guy always seemed to know exactly what to do next. Tony hadn’t even had to say anything about wanting to leave Philly before another job position floated its way into Tony’s inbox, this time in Baltimore. He’d like to say that Baltimore was better, but honestly he’d only be deluding himself. 

Trying to be ok with only ever being friends with Kort, Tony had proposed to Wendy. He’d thought she was a nice girl that he could settle down with. Unfortunately, nothing went down like he wanted it too. 

First, his partner turned out to be dirty and part of a money laundering scheme. Next his fiance dumped him for even thinking about quitting the police force and taking a job somewhere else. Needless to say, he was shocked and hurt by both of them. Kort was the one he turned to. Even if Kort didn’t return his feelings, Tony knew that he would always be there for him.

Tony had expected that Kort would send him another job link or sympathize with him over the phone and that would be that, but instead Kort flew out to where Tony was living. He took Tony out to a bar and got him completely sloshed and Tony poured out his soul to Kort, though not his romantic desire for Kort or at least he hoped he hadn’t. He didn’t really remember the entire night, only waking up the next morning with Kort on his couch and Tony in his own bed. 

Before Tony could inquire as to whether he’d said anything stupid, a knock sounded at his door. Opening it, he discovered the NCIS Agent from the money laundering case, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who glared at Kort and offered Tony a job. Tony glanced between Kort and Gibbs in confusion, but before he could say anything Gibbs just turned around and left with a grunt. 

Turning to Kort, he asked, “What the hell, Kort?”

Kort just shrugged. “He’s always like that, but everything I’ve heard says he’s a fair man and he’s always been straight with me when we’ve run into each other professionally.”

Completely forgetting about what he might or might not have said last night to Kort, Tony pondered, “So you think I should take the job?”

“Better than working with a partner you know is dirty, isn’t it?”

Tony chuckled morbidly. “I guess that’s true.”

If Tony thought that working at NCIS would give him more time with Kort, he was dead wrong on that fact. He actually saw Kort less, despite technically living closer than he had for the past five years. It didn’t really matter to their friendship though.

Kort always made sure that Tony had a way to contact him regardless of whether he was on an op that required him to go silent or not. Sometimes they had to communicate in a predefined code where Tony pretended to be the girlfriend or aunt or whatever fit Kort’s particular cover that time. Sometimes Tony wished that he was really dating Kort, but he knew he couldn’t read anything into their interactions beyond just being best friends. 

Kort was a hard person to get to know in a lot of ways. Tony didn’t know of anyone else that Kort kept in contact with when on missions, but that could have been because he didn’t know Kort that well or it could have been just that most people didn’t try to get to know Kort well enough to be given that privilege. Tony knew that it was a privilege. He treasured it even if he still secretly wanted more from Kort.

Despite that, Kort was the one person that Tony trusted above all others. Not even his boss, Gibbs, had earned the same level of trust. Although, Gibbs had come closer than anyone besides Kort.


	2. The Freak Out

Tony couldn’t believe he was actually considering marrying Kort. Technically, Kort was the one who’d suggested it when Tony had explained how if he didn’t get married soon, his father would be able to claim ownership of his mother’s manor. If his father wasn’t a complete waste of space, Tony wouldn’t care so much, but he knew that if Senior got his hands on that property that what mementos he did have of happy times with his mother would be gone forever. 

He didn’t know if Senior would just sell the property and all the mementos with it or if he’d actually throw everything currently in the house in the trash and then sell the property. There was no way that Senior would appreciate it as anything more than a money source, however. Tony remembered coming home after RMA and before he went to boot camp to find that his father had sold all of his possessions that he hadn’t had with him because he needed the money.

Needless to say, Tony hadn’t appreciated that in the slightest and that only fueled his desire to keep the mansion away from his father. Still, he couldn’t legally claim ownership without being married according to the stipulations from the lawyers. Tony suspected that his mother had done that to prevent the property from falling into Senior’s hands. He technically still had a few years before he had to be married or forfeit the property, but he’d been feeling wistful when he’d last been talking to Kort and had mentioned how he’d love to visit the manor again, but didn’t feel like he had the right until it was legally his.

Kort’s current mission required him to pretend that Tony was his fiance if they wanted to talk and they’d already worked out some hand signs between their military backgrounds and jobs if they needed to signal each other when meeting in person. Tony wasn’t sure if it was because they were already pretending to be engaged, but after he’d described his inheritance issue Kort had blithely replied, “Let’s get married then.”

Tony’s mouth had dropped open and it had taken him a few minutes to recover his wits and even then all he could manage was, “What?”

They weren’t even dating. Plus, he was positive that Kort wasn’t into him. Why on Earth would he be proposing they get married to solve Tony’s predicament?

Kort had just muttered, “We could always get divorced after it’s legally yours. It doesn’t have to be anything serious. You know I wouldn’t take your mother’s house from you.”

Tony did know that. He just didn’t know what to think about having a real wedding regardless of whether they got divorced afterwards or not. Strangely, he wasn’t worried that they would get found out. If Kort could pull the wool over the CIA’s eyes to keep in contact with Tony, they could fool a couple of lawyers easily.

Probably the most disconcerting thing about it was how much he had liked hearing Kort say those words. He really wished that Trent had been serious and that he was talking about a permanent marriage not a quickie wedding to appease a couple of lawyers and maybe his mark. Tony wasn’t sure what he’d been thinking when he agreed to this. He probably hadn’t been. 

He had a vague recollection of losing himself to a fantasy of being married to Trent and saying yes without realizing that he said it out loud. Kort’s response of “Do you want to plan it or do you want me to?” had shocked Tony out of his daydream and back into reality. He’d stupidly replied, “Let’s plan it together.”

Of course as soon as he’d had a few moments to think about it, he’d realized how stupid that had been. How was he supposed to suppress his feelings when he was literally supposed to be pretending to act them out for the benefit of the lawyer’s and Kort’s mark? He had a bad feeling that this was going to end up being a complete disaster. 

Still he’d already said yes and he couldn’t exactly take it back. Plus, he did want to claim his mother’s mansion and savor the memories stored within again. She hadn’t been the best mother. He remembered the time when she drank his sea monkeys, but she had still made him feel special more often than not which was more than he could say for his father.

Crap. His father. If they actually went through with this marriage and had a ceremony, it would look super suspicious if they didn’t invite his father, which completely clashed with the plans he’d already made in his head to have the wedding at the manor. 

He didn’t remember it as well as he would have liked as he hadn’t seen it since his mother died when he was 8, but he did remember that she used to take him there when his father was in a particularly bad mood. They’d ride it out and only return when Senior had gotten back under control. Or so she had said at the time. Tony had only seen it as an exciting vacation. It had been his last adventure with her alive, after that it was like the mansion didn’t exist. 

Tony honestly wasn’t sure what had happened to the property while he didn’t meet the qualifications to inherit it. He hadn’t even seen any paperwork about it until after he’d moved out of Senior’s house for good. He was pretty sure his father hadn’t been a trustee, but he wasn’t sure who was. Maybe it was under the Paddingtons’ control, he hoped it was as he knew they took good care of their estates. 

He still couldn’t believe this wedding was a real thing. The more he thought about it and tried to plan it, the more freaked out he got. He didn’t want to invite his father to the mansion, but he couldn’t just not invite him no matter how useless the man was.

On top of that, if they were doing this wedding for Kort’s cover, he really didn’t want anyone that Kort was undercover with to come to the mansion as that would mean that they would be able to find it should the operation end badly for Kort. On the other hand, he didn’t think they could get away with not inviting them, though. That meant they’d have to move the wedding, but he really didn’t want to do that. He wanted the fantasy of getting married at his mother’s manor even if there was no chance of Kort actually wanting him that way. 

Maybe they could have a couple of agents pretend to be them and get married somewhere else and have only a select few people at the wedding at the actual manor. He didn’t really want Senior at his wedding anyway. He bet Kort knew plenty of people that would be willing to take their place and plan another wedding to happen at the same time to invite his father and whoever Kort’s mission involved. 

This whole mess was confusing. It needed to be good enough to fool the lawyers and keep Kort’s cover, but did they want to fool all the party guests too? For that matter who all should they invite? Would Gibbs want an invite? Should he invite all of NCIS? Or should he keep work out of it? He wished that they could just do the fake wedding using Kort’s cover identity and a new identity for Tony, but there had to be at least one marriage license with their real names for the lawyers.

The more Tony thought about the wedding or weddings, the more confused he got. How were they supposed to make all these different requirements work? Could they even get away with people pretending to be them or did they need to have two actual ceremonies with one being under fake names? Maybe he was overthinking this wedding thing, but he couldn’t help feeling like this was the most important decision he’d made of his life even if the marriage was only going to be temporary.

Tony looked out at the snow on the trees, both evergreen and not, and couldn’t help wishing that it was spring already. He’d much rather have a spring wedding. Well actually, summer would be even better as he liked the warmth, but in the spring the manor absolutely bloomed in flowers if he remembered correctly. 

He should probably take a look at the estate before making any plans to get married there. Maybe even invite Kort over. It had been years since he’d seen it. It was possible that everything had changed.

With that in mind, he sent Kort a text to meet him at a place not far away from the mansion. If they were actually going to have the wedding there they should see it again for the first time together. He didn’t know why, but it just felt right.


	3. The Wedding Plans

Arriving at the coffee shop first, Tony ordered a drink and nursed it in a booth waiting for Kort to appear. He expected that Kort wouldn’t be alone, but hopefully they would be able to get rid of whatever guard or tail came with him easily. Tony didn’t want to share his mother’s house with anyone, not even for the wedding really, but he would if that’s what needed to happen. 

Tony blinked in surprise when Kort walked into the coffee shop in a suit. Was he undercover with the mafia? Or was this part of the wedding plans somehow? He also came alone which Tony wasn’t expecting. 

“Where’s your guard?”

“In the car.” Kort signed that they were being watched and Tony nodded. 

Standing up, Tony pulled Kort in for a kiss. He had expected it to just be a quick peck, but Kort’s mouth opened and Kort’s tongue reached into his mouth and pulled his tongue back into Kort’s mouth much to his surprise. Still he kissed back. They had to make it look good for whoever was watching, right?

Pushing down the emotions that the kiss evoked, Tony pulled back and grabbed Kort’s hand. “Come on, darling. Let’s go check it out.”

“Are you sure you want to do this? You can still back out. This operation will put you under more danger than usual,” Kort murmured against Tony’s ear.

Tony couldn’t help the shiver down his spine, but he tried to keep it from showing on his face. “Of course, darling. It’s our wedding. I can’t wait to be married to you.”

Kort brushed against Tony’s side a bit. “More than one audience is watching us,” he whispered. “Better make it good.”

”Can we lose them?” Tony whispered as he pulled Kort into another kiss to distract the watchers.

“Of course,” Kort murmured as he trailed kisses down Tony’s neck.

They continued to kiss as they moved to the car, making an exhibition out of it. Kort pressed Tony against his car, putting on a show like they were going to go at it right there. Eventually, they slid into the car and sped off.

Kort’s driving wasn’t as fast as Gibbs, but he still managed to take some tight turns to lose their followers. “Ok. Where are we actually going?”

Tony looked out at the streets and told Kort to turn left or turn right as needed. Eventually, they arrived at the massive estate. The front door was an ornate stained glass window with an optical illusion created by sets of arches that made the door appear more recessed than it actually was. If one wasn’t careful, they would walk right into the door without realizing it.

Opening the door, Tony let Kort inside. He was happy to see that the house had been taken care of. It was a tad dusty, but that was to be expected since Tony hadn’t given anyone any warning that they were coming to see it today.

The entire place was filled with a rich opulence that made even Tony feel underdressed and like he needed to be wearing a 3 piece suit with cravat. Tony was entirely taken aback by how well maintained the mansion was. It had never felt this opulent when he visited as a kid, so he wondered if it had actually been upgraded from the last time he’d visited it with his mother. His memories of that time were fuzzy, so it was possible that it was always this opulent and he’d just forgotten as well.

They hadn’t even made it past the entryway and Tony was stunned. He couldn’t wait to see how the rest of the house looked. The large brass chandelier in the foyer, which Tony suspected was gold and just dusty, gave a magnificence to the room that while imposing also set the stage for more awe inspiring sights ahead. They slowly made their way through the manor.

There were so many rooms, Tony’s head was spinning. He didn’t remember the mansion being this large before. Admittedly, when he was a kid a lot of the estate was locked or closed off or otherwise inaccessible. 

After touring the entire place, Tony and Kort settled down in what used to be his mother’s sitting room. Tony remembered coloring at the tiny table while his mother would do her work at the big table, but he brushed the memories from his mind as he stared at Kort. Despite being best friends and both undercover specialists, Tony didn’t know how to approach this conversation. Perhaps because he wanted it to be real or perhaps because for once in his life he was having trouble keeping his mind on the undercover work, Tony honestly didn’t know.

“What’s wrong?”

Tony glanced up and looked straight into Kort’s face as he realized he’d been silent for too long. Stumbling over his words in a way he hadn’t done ever since he was a teenager, Tony mumbled, “Ah. Nah... Nothing. Just looking forward to my inheritance.”

“Tony. We’ve known each other for how many years now? Don’t bullshit me.”

Tony looked away. “It’s just all so real,” he murmured quietly, hoping that Kort wouldn’t hear, but of course he wasn’t that lucky.

“We don’t have to do this, you know. We can figure out another way.”

“No, it’s fine. This is the easiest path.”

“If you don’t want to marry me, that’s fine. I can find someone else to be my fiance and you can be their best friend or something and I’m sure we can find a nice girl to marry you so that you can legally claim this house. Maybe one of your coworkers? That Ziva chick?”

Tony shuddered. “Please, no. I have zero interest in being that particular black widow’s next prey and I have no issues marrying you.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“I already said it’s nothing.” Though, Tony was finding it hard to meet Kort’s eyes.

“Just because we spend more time apart than together doesn’t mean I don’t know you. Now how about you just tell me the truth?”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t want to screw up our relationship.”

“It’s not everyone that I look out for. Haven’t you figured out that you can’t screw up our friendship?” Kort paused, looking Tony up and down. “Or are you worried about something else?” He arched an eyebrow.

Tony shook his head. Kort narrowed his eyes, but let the issue drop for now. The room settled into silence again, but it was more of a comfortable one.

“The boss wants to know when and where the wedding is,” Kort offered a little while later.

“The boss?”

“Yep. He’s expecting an invite.”

“Ugh. I was thinking that holding the wedding here would make it seem more real to the lawyers, but I don’t really want whoever you’re undercover with to know about this special retreat.”

Kort frowned. “Why is this place so special to you anyway?”

“It was my mother’s. She used to bring me here to hide away from Senior. I have a lot of good memories of this place from when I was a child before she died.”

“Alright. Here’s what we’re going to do. We’ll hold the wedding for the lawyers here at 5pm and I’ll find somewhere else for the fake wedding that we’ll invite the boss to. After the reception for the first wedding when everyone thinks we’re heading off on our honeymoon we’ll go to the second wedding.”

“Isn’t planning two weddings a lot more work?”

“Nah. It’ll be a piece of cake. We can reuse most of the things from the first wedding for the second. Or if you’d rather I can have the agency plan the first wedding and we’ll just plan the second one. They have an entire department that does stuff like this to make sure undercover ops go smoothly.”

“The agency would do that? Aren’t they not supposed to know that we keep in contact when you’re undercover?”

Kort laughed. “The CIA has known about you from the start, Tony. Why else do you think I was the one who recruited you to the Navy all those years ago?”

“But that still doesn’t explain how they’d be ok with planning a fake wedding for us.”

Kort rolled his eyes. “You’ve been listed as my next of kin as far as the CIA is concerned since shortly after you left the Navy.”

“Really?”

Kort shot Tony a look that asked if he was really that stupid. “You know for a smart guy you can be pretty dumb sometimes.” Kort shook his head in disbelief. “You didn’t actually think that someone could pull the wool over the CIA’s eyes for as many years as we’ve been communicating while I’m on missions, did you?”

“Well, I hadn’t really thought about it. I figured you had it under control and that the CIA didn’t really care so long as operational security wasn’t compromised.”

“I’m flattered that you have that much faith in my ability to keep a secret, but trust me. The CIA knows everything. Even things you wouldn’t expect them to.”

“That’s a little creepy.”

Kort shrugged. “You get used to it after a while. Now, how about we plan this wedding for the lawyers. Who do you want to invite?”

“Ugh. I don’t know. I really don’t want my father to know this manor even exists and aside from him the only other people I might consider inviting would be my frat brothers and NCIS coworkers.”

“Are you even out at work?”

Tony shook his head. “No, both NCIS and my frat brothers think I’m a skirt chaser.”

“They still don’t see beneath the mask, huh?”

Tony shrugged and then froze. “Wait. How long have you known that I was into guys?”

“Since you were a wet behind the ears candidate talking with me about Navy career options.”

Tony blushed. “Really?”

“I told you the CIA knows everything, but all I needed to see was the way you looked at me to know you weren’t 100% straight.”

“Why haven’t you said anything?”

“I figured you’d tell me when you were ready. I never expected we’d be getting married before having the conversation about our sexual orientations.”

“Our sexual orientations?”

“Yeah.” Kort shot Tony a meaningful glance.

“Wait. Really? You’re into men, too?”

“The correct term is gay. I have been my entire life. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t figure out that I had a thing for you before now.”

Tony’s jaw dropped open. “Wait. You have a thing for me?”

Kort looked Tony dead in the eye, so that there could be no mistake. “Yes, Tony. You’ve been the most important person in my life for a long time.”

“Damn. You mean we could have been doing this for real for years?” Tony demanded as he pulled Kort into a deep kiss. Neither of them answered the rhetorical question as they lost themselves in each other and acknowledged the feelings that they’d both kept buried for years. When they finally pulled back, Tony couldn’t help appreciating that their first real kiss had happened at his mother’s mansion. 

“I love you,” he blurted.

“I love you too, Tony.” Kort reeled Tony in for another kiss. Their moment was interrupted by Kort’s cell phone going off, followed shortly by Tony’s. They pulled apart to answer their phones. 

After brief separate conversations, they both hung up. Turning back to Kort, Tony waved the phone. “Work. Apparently, our lovers' interlude is over.”

“Same, but before we return to the real world, let’s finish planning our wedding.”

“Mm,” Tony hummed. “Can we do that tomorrow? If this is going to be a real wedding, I want to invite NCIS. I’m not hiding you if we have a chance of making this work for real.” 

“Sure. Tomorrow at Rose’s at 10pm?” Kort suggested.

Tony nodded, thinking about their favorite cafe when they were both in town. “Works for me.”

“Come on, I’ll drive you back to the diner so that you can pick up your car.”

Tony shook his head as Kort was immediately back to all business like the past few minutes hadn’t happened. Still he grabbed his jacket and followed Kort out to the car. He’d like to say that he was 100% focused on work since they had a dead body to investigate, but the truth was he was a lot more distracted than normal. He was pretty sure only Gibbs noticed how preoccupied he was, though. If Tim or Ziva had noticed, they would have said something.

Tony couldn’t believe that Kort returned his feelings. He’d thought there was no chance of that ever happening. He was kind of annoyed that Kort had known about his feelings for him for so long and hadn’t done anything about it, but he couldn’t be too upset since they were getting married for real. It was literally his dream come true.

He couldn’t wait to be married to Kort for real. Having Kort actually living with him, so that Tony would be the first to know when he came back from a mission, would be amazing. Tony was still mulling over the day’s events and while he responded back to the jibes that McGee and Ziva sent his way, he wasn’t into it like he normally would be. 

That had gotten him a couple of startled looks, but no one had mentioned it to him while they were still working the case. Of course, as soon as they had the murderer locked up behind bars and charged, Ziva and Tim both descended upon him demanding to know what was up. Tony gestured for Gibbs to come closer too before dropping the bombshell literally in their laps. “I’m getting married. You’re all invited.”

“To who?”

“Trent Kort.”

“What?” Gibbs snarled. 

Tony glanced up at him. “You aren’t honestly surprised about this, are you? You do remember what you saw when you offered me a job, don’t you?”

Gibbs grumbled. “I’d hoped it wasn’t anything serious and you never made any mention of dating him.”

“That’s cause we went straight from friends to marriage,” Tony chuckled awkwardly.

Tim’s mouth hung open as he processed what Tony had said. “Wait. Trent Kort? As in the CIA agent?”

“That’s the one, probie.”

“When?”

“Eh. We’re still working that out. Once we have it figured out you’ll all get actual invitations.”

“This is asphalt?”

Everyone stared blankly at Ziva for a bit prompting her to explain, “the hard substance of something real.”

“You mean concrete and yes.”

“Concrete, asphalt. They are the same, are they not?”

“Not in this instance they’re not.” Tony shook his head. “See you all tomorrow.” Tony waved as he headed out, leaving the team shocked behind him for the most part. 

He had no idea if they would come, but he was glad that it was out in the open now. He couldn’t wait to start the new chapter of his life with Kort. Both of their jobs would keep them apart at times, but at least they were in it together forever, now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Artwork for "Undercover Fiance" by cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297748) by [Banbury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury)




End file.
